La condena de un ángel
by alleka
Summary: El tiembla en mis brazos, rehuye mi mirada...pero lo seduce mi oscuridad. El es mi ángel y esta a punto de condenar su alma a mi infierno, acompañame en mi oscuridad mi precioso ángel condenado.


**Disclaimer.- **Beyblade no es mío ¬¬#

**Advertencias.- **Yaoi, pareja Kai / Yuriy

**Dedicatoria.- **Para GabZ a quien admiro y quiero esperando sea de su agrado.

**La condena de un ángel.**

**De : Alleka.**

La vida es un juego, un juego cruel y manipulador, si alguien lo sabe...somos nosotros, Él se encargo de demostrárnoslos, siempre recordándonos que la debilidad era un defecto imperdonable y el miedo la llave de nuestra destrucción.

Los tres crecimos en el mismo abismo, por ello es que no comprendo como es posible que solo yo sea lo que soy ahora... el infierno, un demonio capaz de destruir todo a mi paso, un ser repudiable en muchas formas, consumo todo lo que toco, lo corrompo, lo contamino tal vez todos tengamos aún un poco de esa maldad, ... pero , solo yo poseo esa capacidad, esa oscuridad que vive dentro de mí y arrastra todo a mi marcha.

Que puedo decirte, ahora tu gozas de su compañía, de su cariño pero... jamás de su amor, él es un ser puro, bello, por eso ambos lo deseamos, destierra nuestros temores, alejas nuestras pesadillas, es un ángel, un ángel que ambos ansiamos.

La diferencia es que tu eres el cielo, lo levantas y entiendes, vislumbras sus anhelos, lo llenas de paz y seguridad.

Yo soy el infierno, me consumo a mi mismo en la oscuridad de mis temores y mis rencores, destruyo y pervierto.

Y en medio de nosotros, ese ángel por el cual ambos estamos en este mundo, mirándonos de frente, un ser capaz de dejar atrás los rencores de su pasado, nuestro pasado y cegarnos con la luz de su pureza.

Yo el infierno, tu el cielo y . . . el un ángel.

No deberías sentirte tan seguro, piensas que el me será indiferente por siempre... te equivocas y lamentaras esa equivocación, tu error terminara por empujarlo a mis brazos y yo lo tomare para fundirlo conmigo en el fuego de mi alma, lo encadenare a mi presencia y te odiara. . . pero tu te odiaras más, te sabrás culpable y lloraras tu error con lagrimas de sangre.

Quiero que sea mío. . . y lo será.

Deseo poseerlo . . . y lo haré.

Cortare sus alas, caerá en el abismo, lo seduciré y olvidara su origen divino, buscara la protección de mis brazos, se perderá en mi alma.

Falta poco, menos de lo que te imaginas, estoy cerca y los tres lo presentimos, he visto en su mirada la chispa de la curiosidad, su ser se estremece ante la búsqueda de algo más, soy prohibido y el lo sabe, soy pecado y el lo sabe, seré su gloria . . .

Yo soy el fuego. . .

Tu eres el viento . . .

El un ángel de hielo y escarcha . . .

Quemare sus alas y lo condenare ...

Se que temes, pero ese temor será mi aliado, lo llevare más lejos de lo que te imaginas.

¡¡SERA MíO!

Dejare que tus celos lo alejen de ti abandonara la seguridad de tus brazos y buscara en los míos su perdición.

Dile adiós Bryan, ve sus ojos azules por última vez, goza de la pureza de sus labios y prepárate para entregármelo.

El vendrá, no faltara a la cita, el momento ha llegado . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tengo miedo. . .

Tengo celos . . .

¡¡¡ Tengo Rabia!

Maldito seas Hiwatari, buscas en su pureza el consuelo de tu tormento, deseas poseer lo que te es inalcanzable, no lo lograras . . .

¡¡¡ NO LO LOGRARAS!

No lo lograras . . .

Por Dios, que no lo lastime . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiembla en mis brazos, huye mi mirada, teme a mi presencia . . . pero lo seduce mi oscuridad.

Esta aquí frente a mí, de pie me observa dudoso, y no puede creer que en verdad este a mi lado, sabía que vendría, sabía que estaría a mi merced, sabía que era el momento, la oportunidad . . .

Los dos lo deseamos, tu lo amas, ¿yo? aún no puedo contestarte . . .

Maldita sea su pureza, eso que yo deseo también me hace aborrecerle, ahora que lo tengo frente a mí, no soy capaz de herirle.

Detente Kai. . .

_Me he detenido, solo una suplica, solo dos palabras . . ._

Debo hacerlo, debo quemar sus alas, consumir su espíritu, alejarlo de él, debe ser mío . . .

No puedes dudar Kai, no ahora, el debe ser tuyo, si lo dejas ir, jamás regresara, la única manera de que se quede a tu lado, es tomándolo, debes hacerlo o se alejara de ti, ira con él y lo sabes muy bien, lo sabes . . .

No puedo contaminarlo, si lo hago haré desaparecer en él todo lo que amo, lo deseo así. . .

Entonces debo esperar, él vendrá a mí, y yo lo esperare, lo tomare y en lugar de corromperlo, nos fundiremos en un solo ser y será mío . . .

Y yo seré suyo . . .

Así le conquistaremos, él me sacara de este infierno . . .

O lo sufrirá conmigo. . .

El ángel será mío . . .

El mismo se entregara . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Cómo te fue?

Bien

Llegas tarde

Había transito, estoy cansado, voy a acostarme.

Soledad . . .

Miedo . . .

Dolor . . .

No me abandones Yuriy, no me dejes mi ángel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la duda se apodera de mi alma, como una sombra se cierne y me arrebata mi tranquilidad...

Me siento extraño... ayer cuando me estrecho entre sus brazos, lo sentí distinto, me sentí tan cerca de él y sin embargo... tuve miedo.

Bryan me ha mirado a los ojos, su mirada me lastima ... él lo sabe, sabe que Kai me gusta.

Ambos son tan distintos, ¿qué buscan en mí, ¿qué demonios me pasa?.

¿qué buscas en mi Kai, ¿qué busco yo en ustedes?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pronto lo tendré en mis brazos, el es mío...

El momento se acerca Bryan, siente el miedo de perder lo que amas y observa como sucumbe a mi oscuridad, déjalo caer en el abismo de mis deseos y perderse en el pecado, su esperanza...

Tu su cielo ... su guardián ...

Yo el infierno... su pecado ...

El un ángel que vacila en la orilla del abismo, sus alas de escarcha se debilitan, su voluntad comienza a pertenecerme...

**El es un ángel condenado...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**notas de la autora:**

Por fin he podido concretar satisfactoriamente este fic que no me dejaba en paz, se me ocurrió el concepto porque me gusta el Kai malvado y obsesivo, antes que nada espero que se haya entendido, Yuriy no es un ángel propiamente, es como un comparativo que Kai usa junto con el que aplica a si mismo y a Bryan.

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones... este fic es para **GabZ** a quien estimo mucho y espero sea de su agrado. Digamos que es un adelanto para su cumpleaños, cumplimos el mismo día.

¿qué opinan? ¿Bryan o Kai?

Espero que Anyanka suba su fic, como vez adorada sensei este no se parece al concepto de ángel que tu manejas en Fahrenheit, si así fuera no lo hubiera subido.

See in my eyes...yours fears.

_Con cariño: Alleka._


End file.
